The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for processing information, and a program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, a method for processing information, and a program in which a transition is made into a power saving state, depending on a silence section in an audio signal of a process target.
Saving power in electronic devices is desired in the related art. The problem is how to realize power saving particularly in battery-driven mobile devices represented by a smartphone and the like in order to extend the usable time thereof.
Various proposals are made to realize power saving in mobile devices so far. For example, a method is proposed with intention to realize power saving in a case where a mobile device as an audio player processes an audio signal (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-252121). The method detects a silence section in the audio signal and stops the operation of a part of circuits processing the audio signal in the silence section. When detecting a sound section thereafter, the method resumes the operation of the part of the circuits.